Wide Awake
by pikaqueen
Summary: Lucy deals with her emotions for Natsu though the dragon slayer is with Lisanna. She finally makes a decision after reminiscing in a park "I'm falling from cloud 9. I'm letting go tonight" One sided love or is it? slight Lolu and GrayLu. BONUS CHAPTER ADDED! "Why did it end in just a Fall Out?"
1. Wide Awake

**Hello this s my first Nalu fic! wahhh:( I did not like how this turned out but I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't finish what I started.**

**Thank you guys for the major support on my other fic Fluffed up Memories it turned out better than expected!**

**But i felt I need to give some love to Natsu no?XD Even though this fic has a somewhat sad and has a pessimistic ending:( booo but i love this song so i had to base it on these two lovebirds! hahahah**

**Please tell me how you liked it though!:D Review Onegai?**

**Disclaimer : all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

**I do not own Fairy Tail Please Review!:D**

* * *

It's been months but the girl looked down, she couldn't take the emotions overwhelming her, the panging feeling in her chest grew more with pain as she sees the boy she liked- no loved having his arms wrapped around another girl. She knew it would happen but still couldn't believe it, it pained her to see the sight in front of her, as if it was just a horrible dream that she hopefully will wake up from. But he just kept on smiling his signature toothy grin and looked at his white haired friend lovingly, his eyes tell it all; she is the most precious thing in his whole world.

But it isn't Lucy.

The girl sighed with a defeated look on her face, her good friend and nakama had won the battle for the dragon-slayer's heart. As long as he is happy she didn't mind but she couldn't stop the tears from forming just wishing that it could've been _her._

'No Lucy this isn't a dream. _I'm wide awake'_

She left the guild in a hurry, she didn't want anyone to notice her sadness, she just wanted the boy she loved be happy and not worry about her.

'_I wish I knew then what I know now, so I wouldn't dive in and wouldn't bow down_ to this emotion called _love'_ she hurriedly ran to her apartment, wanting to close off the world around her, to forget about him and to forget that she loved him.

She laughed 'What am I thinking?' even if she says that she can't just throw him away like that. Her heart is still beating rapidly and hot tears ran down her face, her breathing is out of pace that it's getting difficult to inhale. '_Gravity hurts now, he made it so sweet, till I woke up to this horrible dream'_

Old memories start to cascade through her mind; the day they met, the days where he would barge into her apartment without her permission, forming the Team, the missions they spent together, him saving her dozens of times. She felt safe and happy with him, yet he hardly even tried.

Why is it that she is so drawn to this pink haired boy? Was it because he was her first friend she made in her lifetime? Was it that he knew had to make her smile? Is it that by just one glance he can make her heart beat faster but at the same time can shatter it to pieces? He caused trouble, always made things difficult, is thick headed and gets into a lot of fights. But he had good qualities to him as well, and in the end it outweighed all the flaws that he had.

She still kept running, now not knowing where she is heading to, ignoring the weird glances she kept getting, the girl takes another turn and heads towards the park. More memories flooding making it harder for her to concentrate, to escape from this invisible grasp he has on her.

'_Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with an open heart…'. _ The run wasn't making it any better, it was as if she was running down through memory lane, all the precious moments she had with him kept replaying right before her eyes. She indeed loved him and was in the dark of his feelings towards her. '_Did I even had a chance?'_ she thought bemusedly '_what am I saying? It was obvious from the beginning, there was no competition in the first place, she won his heart before I had a chance'_

She stopped and collapsed on the ground, not having the willpower to get up, all her energy was drained. Yet the tears kept on coming and this time she felt relieved and let them out willingly. The sky was dark and night has befallen on the town, the stars twinkled but slowly vanished as a cloud blocked their view.

The blonde haired girl looked up and sadly smiled _'How did I read the stars so wrong? Even if many said we looked like we will be together I shouldn't have had false hope to believe in that dream..'_

She didn't complain though, she knew that if maybe she confessed some things would have been different. 'If I didn't have a weak heart and confessed to him I wonder if he would looked at me like he looks at her'. The girl finally got up and started to stroll through the park wiping her tears.

She looked at her surroundings and just watched them play out, everything tranquil, quiet, and stunning. The park was a magnificent place to be at night, the lake glistening, the lights making the park twinkle, the stars that were coming out from their hiding spot just added to the magic. It was breathe taking.

The girl muttered sadly _'yet now its clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake, yeah, I was dreaming for so long". All_ those times it seemed that Natsu seemed to like her than more than just her nakama, the times she thought he understood her feelings, and all those times he talked about a girl that he feels he might be ' in love' with. All those times she thought that it could've been her, that it was her, he crushed her hopes down when he finally asked Lissana out.

"Tch" the blonde haired girl rubbed her temples to soothe out her tension, jealousy wasn't pretty but it couldn't be helped. All these emotions she have been harboring for months were on a verge to explode. More memories started to cram in her head.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Natsu!" she yelled cheerily as she spots the pink haired boy accompanied by the blue exceed._

"_LUCY!" he yelled back grinning like there is no tomorrow. He waved back slowing down his pace for her to catch up._

"_Heading towards the guild?" he asks while Happy plops down on his head. She only smiled "Yeah it seems too weird not going to the guild at all!" she giggled._

_The boy laughed "Yeah the guild feels like home.." he casually put his arm on her shoulder not noticing that it caused a slight blush._

"_Yup" _

_They kept walking towards the guild laughing, and just having their normal conversations until suddenly Natsu stopped and looked at Lucy._

"_W-what?" she stuttered now noticing the gap between them has gotten smaller and he is leaning down too close to her face. She was blushing madly 'W-what is he thinking? Is he going to k-kiss me?' she wondered in disbelief. But the butterflies in her stomach were making her queasy, she was getting excited. The girl slowly closed her eyes waiting for his lips to impact hers._

_But it didn't happen._

_Her eyes fluttered open; confused and disappointed she looked up to see the fire mage running his fingers through her hair, she looked away embarrassed._

"_W-what are you doing Natsu!" she finally spitted out, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the position they are in._

_He only looked at her, and raised his eyebrow "There was a flower petal stuck in your hair and I was just getting it out" he grinned and ruffled up her hair "Don't worry about it. "_

_He walked off ahead talking to Happy about fish while Lucy stayed back looking down, having her hand placed on her chest feeling the rapidness of her heart._

"_You say to not worry, but I worry that I'm falling in too deep"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Even back then I felt I had a chance, I was so naïve". Lucy left her spot and sat on the edge side of a lake. She glided her hand across the water to see her reflection rippled. She decided to take off her shoes and place her feet into the water. The water was cool and crisp giving the girl a sense of feeling.

"I should've given up when I had the chance. I should've token up _their _offers. If I did I probably wouldn't feel this way." She hugged her knees as a sense of loneliness hit her; slowly she falls into another memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Lucy please don't do this to yourself" a cool voice said desperately_

"_I-I can't just forget about him!" she cried. News on Natsu's and Lissana's relationship has been spreading around the guild, only been together for couple weeks and now everyone knows._

"_You deserve better" he says as he runs his hand through his hair frustrated. 'WHY HIM? He just hurts her..' he thought._

"_Even if you say that…then I wish …to not have the best at all!" her voice was shaking, she replied with the little amount of sanity she had left. She won't break down._

"_LUCY YOU DO DESERVE BETTER! I don't care what you say! I swear I'm going to kick his ass for making you cry like that!" the man yelled, a vain now visible on his forehead, he gritted his teeth now holding his tongue before he can backlash more on the fire mage._

_He loved her; he truly did and will do anything to protect her. She's his master._

_Not only that but his friend as well. And it hurts him to see her this way, all caused by the man she loves._

_But it's not him, the lion spirit, Loki. It's not you._

"_Lucy I- I'm sorry" he suddenly said. Emotions are running loose, just one look at her and he won't contain himself._

"_It's not your fault Loki" she softly smiled but it didn't fool him, she's still hurt, her eyes say it all. It's a matter of time before she can fix up the pieces._

"_Lucy…Run away with me!" he blurted out, his face was a deep shade of pink, the girl looked at him wide-eyed and confused._

"_W-what do you m-mean? I-I can't leave the guild!" she replied, her voice started to crack and was trembling. She honestly doesn't know what to do._

"_Forgot about him. I can make you happy…I can PROTECT YOU and will never do anything to make you cry just please….please…Lucy" the boy looked away as he finished his last statement, his gut was telling him it was the wrong move but he didn't care. He wants the girl he loves to be happy._

"_I-I'm sorry Loki….But I have to refuse" tears were spilling down her flushed face. 'Loki you deserve better'_

"_Loki I still love him… and I always will…. so I can't leave! My heart is just not ready…" she paused so many times but it took so much of her courage just to say those words, she was still in pain._

_Loki only smirked and turned his back on her, trying to hide the tears that were desperately trying to come out "I see. So in the end he wins without avail. Tch Love is cruel.."_

"_Loki!"_

"_Sorry Lucy, I know we made a contract but I won't be available to assist you for a while"_

"_But Loki!" no she didn't want to lose him too, though she loved him differently he was still precious to her._

"_Loki please don't leave" she bit her lip trying to refrain from crying so loud._

"_Sorry but I can't please understand…just when I look at you…my heart hurts and I'm also in pain" he breathe out. "Bye…" he whispered and with that he disappeared with a magic dust trailing behind._

"_Loki!" she cried, she collapsed on her knees not able to withstand her nausea. "Don't leave me" she whispered. Her eyes closed and all she saw was darkness._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lucy and Team Natsu had just completed a mission; only it was a bit different since Lissana joined the team. Though Lucy got quiet used to the love birds it still made her chest ache. Gray and Erza were the only ones that knew of her one sided love so they try to make her feel better when they can._

_The girl has grown so close to the two mages that she didn't think they would end up being best friends especially Gray. Without even trying he can place a smile on her face and knows when she is feeling down. Is as if he can read her like an open book._

"_Yo Lucy want to grab a bite to eat after we head back to the guild?" the raven haired boy asks calmly_

_She grinned, "Yeah sure it will be nice" she replied._

"_Natsu! Lets go on date! I mean see even Lucy and Gray are going out after this" Lissana whined as she pulled Natsu's arm towards them. "Lets have a double date!" she added excitedly._

_Lucy cringed and Gray noticed this, knowing that it will be painful for her to be out with Natsu and Lissana he grabbed her arm and started to run to another direction._

_He looked back to see a dumbfounded Natsu with a hurt look on his face, and a confused Lissana. What really surprised him was Lucy's face response; she was smiling at him, having the face that said "Thank You". He grinned at her and yelled at his teammates from behind._

"_Sorry Lissana but when I want to spend time with Lucy I want to spend it with just us! Plus I don't want flame head here to ruin my precious time with her!"_

"_W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DROOPY EYES!" Natsu yelled in reply but the ice mage only laughed at him "You heard me right!"_

_xxxoxxx_

"_Thank you again Gray, I don't think I would be able to handle that if it happened" the blonde haired girl said as she took a few licks of her ice cream that Gray just bought._

"_Its no problem Lucy! Anything for you" he coolly states while takes a bite out of his shaved ice._

_The girl slightly blushed but looked down glumly 'yet it feels like I'm falling from Cloud 9, crashing from the high~'…she stopped walking and Gray wondered what was wrong._

"_Hey you okay?"_

"_I-I don't know" she said softly and looked away "I just can't get over him no matter how much I try"_

"_What do you mean?" he asks inching closer, she took a step back a bit embarrassed to say the next part "I try to ignore him, say that I'm better off without him, that there are more fish in the sea, even tried looking at other guys" she uttered._

_Gray was a bit puzzled at her statement but decided to do the unexpected and wrapped his arms around her shocking the girl "It doesn't matter how you feel now, time has its own way of healing wounds. It's going to be okay Lucy" he whispered as he gently patted the girl's head._

_Lucy was locked into his grasp, her emotions were all over the place; her mind saying "Love him Lucy! He can make you forget!" but her heart just keeps repeating the same word that brings her much sadness "Natsu", the constant fight of her mind over heart has gotten tiring but she couldn't find the will to move._

"_I hope you're right" she finally said breaking the silence._

"_Lucy I.." he trailed off after letting go of her, the warmth he felt inside suddenly vanished after losing contact with Lucy's touch._

"_I love you!" he blurted out, his face all flushed and his eyes looked determined._

"_w-what?" the girl looked at the boy astonished 'Gray loves me?'_

"_I love you Lucy, I always had" the boy finally said._

"_H-hehe you're joking right? No way in your right mind would you like someone like me" she responded as the heat started to run through her face._

"_I wouldn't joke about something like this" he said a little harshly. Gray looked at her and sighed "You don't have to give me an answer I just wanted to let you know.."_

_She looked at him worriedly 'is that okay? I'm not sure of my own feelings right now' she looked glum and stared at the ground refusing to face gray._

"_Demo Gray" the boy signaled her to stop raising his hand, he finally spoke "Meet me at our special place at 11 tonight. If you come then I know you accepted my feelings" he walked away graciously leaving Lucy baffled with her cheeks tinted pink. 'What do I do?'_

_Lucy ended up not going, she was going to at first thinking it was the right decision but on her way there she came across Natsu and Lissana sharing a kiss. It broke her heart instantly and she ran away from the scene. It's the next day and Lucy is heading towards the guild to apologize to Gray for last night. But to her dismay he was not there and found out that he took on a mission that could last for more than months._

"_I'm worried for that reckless child" muttered the sad Master._

"_Master" Lucy said quietly._

"_Do you know Lucy? Anything that would have caused him to leave?" he asks her._

_She looked down and bit her lip suppressing the urge to cry, but wasn't doing a good job as the tears roll down her cheeks "I'm sorry no"_

**End of flashback**

Lucy stands up after the memories of the past slowly faded away. She looks out to the horizon sadly and took a deep breath. She breathed in the cool air and let out a sigh. She slightly smiled to herself as the beating of heart return to normal. A determination in her eyes as she spoke.

"_I'm letting go tonight!~ Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9"_ she singed.

The stars twinkled as her voice was heard through the wind.

"_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide-awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide-awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end"_

There was some rustling in the bushes but Lucy ignored it continuing to sing out her feelings through this song. Her memories inspired her, feeling the lost, feeling regret. But she has made the decision '_I'm letting you go Natsu'_

"_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete"_

The emotions swept through after finally letting it out all that was bottled up inside of her 'I wish I did this sooner'. Her voice started to pitch higher as she sung the second verse.

"_Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake"_

_She slowly smiled to her self as she starts to finish of her feelings for good._

"_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake"_

She breathed out and smiled proudly at her accomplishment "I might be a coward, but I just want you to be happy Natsu even if I can't have you. One day Ill find my true happiness and not just in my dreams but when I'm wide-awake. So..." A mysterious wind blew causing the girl to smile knowingly to her self, she brushed her hair back to look at the pleasant view that only caused her sadness just moments ago "I'm letting you go Natsu. _Goodbye"_

The blonde girl makes her exit out of the park as she stares at the night sky once more, heading back to her apartment. The girl didn't realize that someone was watching her, his eyes brewed with sadness, his face was expressionless as he watched this girl leave. Maybe out of his grasp.

The salmon haired boy just watches the girl leave in awe after coming out of his hiding spot in the bushes.

"_Lucy…."_

* * *

_**How did you like it? the song was Katy Perry Wide awake. review!**_


	2. Fall Out

**A/N: Okay after so many requests to keep the story going I gave in and decided to add this bonus:D Thanks so much for the kind reviews I really appreciate it. The story was inspired by the song Fall Out by Marinas trench (some of the lyrics are incorporated in it) I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

**Pleaaaaaase Review!**

* * *

"_Everything reminds me of you…"_

A year can go by in a wink of a second, you miss a lot, you may regret many things, made many mistakes, but as those things happens it also makes you the person you are today.

"_I know you're fine but what do I do?"_

The year went by slowly, but at the same time went by too fast for me to even comprehend. Has it been a year? Has it been a year since I heard that shocking confession? Did it take me a year to figure out what I wanted? Has it been a year for you to figure out your feelings as well?

The hell I don't know what I want now ever since that day I heard what you said, I was happy but at the same time hurt and disgusted. Is that even possible? Why did it end in just a _Fall out? _

This secret of me hearing this confession I kept it to myself, I thought it was no big deal and I should just be happy that you found peace. But guilt has engulfed me over those torturous long months. Is it bad to say I was really happy to hear you say that? Does it make me a bad person to reconsider my decision that I made 2 years ago? Am I that horrible, to feel rejected when I have everything a guy could ever ask for?

You don't make it any easier, "_I'm on the edge while you're so god damned polite and composed.."_ How the hell do you do it anyway? I have no right to complain because you probably felt worse than I do. It's no wonder the guys started treating me differently when I started going out with Lissana, DAMN IT did everyone else know but me? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I KNOW LUCY….

"_Lucy why didn't I notice?" _well its okay, because you probably moved on in the year while I'm still confused about my own emotions. I don't deserve you, heck Ice princess is more worthy for you than me, and at least he can make you truly smile. If not him how about Hibiki? Loke? Heck even Laxus if you want! But at the thought of you in someone else's arms makes my stomach churn, as if someone kicked me really hard in the gut, and that person would most likely be Erza. Not that I don't mind, I deserve much more pain than that. I made you feel so alone and yet I was only a few feet away from you! If I can't notice as something as simple as that then its true that fate doesn't want us to be together.

You probably think I'm pathetic right now huh? You're a lot stronger than you let people conceive you to be, if you saw me right now you would probably say "Fight Natsu! Fight!" but damn I have no strength for that at all. My heart can't take it if you say those words.

" _Don't tell me to fight, to fight for you"_

I'm really a fool aren't I? If I think back closely I had that problem when I was trying to figure out whether or not to ask Lissana out. At that time I was so sure of my feelings for her, so confident and yet for some reason it kept tugging at the back of my mind; that you reject the idea. I only assumed that I wanted you to reject the proposal because you will be honest about it and tell me why I shouldn't, I had a slim of hope that you would say no; but as a surprising disappointment for me you didn't. You smiled and said that you were happy and congratulated me for figuring out my feelings. I only grinned at you but it felt forced and said that I wanted to be with Lissana forever and I'm glad you supported us.

Why the fuck did I do that now? DAMN I was lying to myself, I saw you less and less and instead of the relationship making me any happier like people said it would, I was consumed in darkness and you were the light. You shine so brightly when you smile do you know that? But you were gone; and then poof you disappeared out of my grasp.

As the months go by it had gotten easier, with the help of Lissana, she filled in that empty void that was inside my heart, I felt content, happy, and with just one touch from her I feel like I returned home. It's an amazing feeling and I still do feel that about her to this day. Yet that feeling is tainted with this new formed emotion about you; confusion, hurt, angst, guilt, and love. She shouldn't be in the need to be filling that void during the relationship; that should have happened before the dating started not during and especially not about you Lucy who is just a friend.

"_Just a friend"_ those words taste bitter in my mouth when the thought of you comes into mind but what can I do? Its not like you love me still.

But you started to come back in my life during that period, as if you were never gone. These feelings for you that I seem to have now never surfaced back then until I was provoked and jealousy got into it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sorry Lissana but when I want to spend time with Lucy I just want to spend it with just us! Plus I don't want Flame Brain here to ruin my precious time with her!"_

"_W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DROOPY EYES!"_

"_You heard me!"The young ice mage ran with the blonde celestial mage running behind with her face all flushed. Natsu instantly want to run after them for some reason, he wanted to snatch Lucy away and beat the crap out of Gray; he was really tense as he watched the two figures in front of him disappear. He didn't know what kind of face he was making but he probably looked peeved off, it surprised him when Lissana caught him off guard._

"_Natsu are you okay?" she asks him worriedly. Natsu looks at her and scratches his head "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" he turned his direction back to where Lucy disappeared._

"_I d-don't know you just seem sad that Lucy and Gray left. A-and your fists were all clenched up and I just assumed that something was wrong," she said glumly._

_Natsu looked at her and brought her into a tight embrace, remembering that there was girl who took the time to worry about him._

"_No I'm fine. Lets go on that date alright?" she beamed at him "Yeah! Sure" she giggled and wrapped her arm around his. She seems content with his answer but then spoke at the wrong time "I never seen Gray so serious about someone. Don't he and Lucy make a cute couple?" she says in a sweet voice._

_Natsu got tense but try to pull off his answer "I don't really care. If that's what's going on then so be it"_

_**End of flashback**_

I saw that happy look you had when you were always with him, I hated him and just for that little reason. I mean you smile at everybody don't you? That's just who you are, but at the moment I had the cockiness to think that your smile only belonged to me. "_Well now there's him and now there's me.."_

Yet it confused me why he left suddenly after that day, I would assume that you would go with him but I had the feeling that you were caught off guard by his sudden disappearance. But honestly I was glad that he was gone, far away from you, I'm really a sick person because while I was happy you looked more depressed and sad that he was gone. That look on your face said it all, but was I there for you?

No not really.

I was scared to comfort you; I was scared to hear the answer on why you were the one that missed him the most. I didn't want to hear why you cried on that day. I just couldn't.

"_I'm awake and trying…"_ Ever since I always noticed you, I always watched you, you don't even know. You weren't the same girl that I first met in Hargon, you weren't her and I desperately wanted to know what changed. You smiled less and we barely hung out. You didn't even get mad when I always barged in your apartment; you just gave me a noticeable forced smile and always make an excuse on why to leave.

That just makes me feel use less. Not only just you but also all girls in general are tougher than they look. Lissana was always there when I felt low, believe me I don't know how you guys do it. While dealing with the pain of not being with you Lissana picked up all my broken pieces. Is she hurting? I bet she was and knowing her she probably knew why I was so pitiful and acting this way. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? I think so but it's not possible to be _in love_ with two people. I had to make a decision and wanted to get this feeling off my chest, even though I thought you didn't feel the same I wanted to so badly tell you my secret thoughts and tell you my final decision about them. That's why I followed you when you suddenly left the guild. I had the sudden urge to do so and I had to do it sooner or later.

You run pretty fast you know, running from place to place until you decided to stay at the park. I was out of breath but it didn't stop me from reaching you. It felt like you didn't want to be approached so I stayed back at a safe distance. I followed you to the lake and it looked like you were crying. I was about to come out but then you suddenly stood up. I panicked and went to the bushes, I didn't want you to see me and I wasn't ready for what I was about to say.

You were singing. It surprised me but you seemed to enjoy it, it was a beautiful song, saying that you're fully awake and that you were strong to move on.

Move on from what I asked to myself. It was getting quiet uncomfortable where I was but I tried not to make a sound and continued to listen to your beautiful voice sing. Then I realized you stopped, were you done? Did you notice that I was here? Then you caught me off guard with the words you said next:

_"I might be a coward, but I just want you to be happy Natsu even if I can't have you. One day Ill find my true happiness and not just in my dreams but when I'm wide-awake. So..."_

I suddenly had a chill and my heart was beating faster, so? Sooooo?

"_I'm letting you go Natsu. Goodbye"_ and with that my heart dropped, my world gone into black, I was in a state of shock that I didn't even notice you left, I couldn't help but look at you in awe, you loved me all of along and I broke your heart.

"_Lucy…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Now here I am a year later, stuff at the guild has changed, Happy and Charle are going out, I hear Romeo and Wendy have a crush on each other but they both don't notice the other's feelings. Levy and the stupid Gajeel are planning to get married and everyone is getting ecstatic. Juvia is going out with Gray's weird friend what's his name Lyon? Yeah even she seems to be happy. Gray is back after his mission and it seemed you two are still close even though he made you cry. Erza doesn't hurt me as much but she gives me a knowingly look of pity.

Yeah I feel sorry for me too.

I'm still with Lissana and I just really wished that I didn't hear that sudden confession from you, my decision if you wanted to know was that I wanted to admit that I had feelings for you but I could only choose one; either you or Lissana. I heard that the person you love and that you're meant for should be the person that has made you into a better person. I first thought Lissana after hearing that but after hearing your feelings I still don't know.

But even if I figure it out and it happens to be you, I just want you happy whether or not it's with me or I was too late. That's how much I love you. To hope for your happiness because that's what you wanted for me. Even if were not together I will still love you regardless, I will learn how to deal with it and I have hope because that's what happened to you no?

I just wanted you to know, and I just wanted to let it all out before I close off my emotions for you. Have a wonderful life Lucy Heartfillia from your best friend/nakama Natsu.

"_It's easy to say it's for the best…"_

* * *

Okay THATS IT:P Well let me just explain why I did not make the pair end up together. Because well this situation is actually quiet common to most people and a lot of people go through it. Most likely it doesn't end like it does in a Fairy Tale (sorry I had to!XD) and eventually the two people who seem so right for each other end up moving on. But I just wanted to give you Natsu POV because I did hinted in the first chapter that he liked Lucy. I DO LOVE NATSU AND LUCY TOGETHER DON'T GET ME WRONG! but I wanted this to be a bit realistic :/ SORRY I'M HORRIBLE AREN'T I?DX BUT don't worry I will keep writing and write another Natsu and Lucy fic don't worry and they will indeed end up together:)

Special thanks to:

MarieGrace

Ksrjah

ilovenatsu1000

starlight

animewabbit

Katherine Evelueva2199

Thank YOU and review Please!


End file.
